Sometimes Amazing Comes in Little Packages
by Leto Lelantos
Summary: What would happen if Barney had an adopted daughter? What if Tool and Yin helped raise her? What if she cam literally running into the Shop? And what if Gunnar and said girl were hopelessly attracted to each other? Well you're about to find out. Gunnar/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Amazing Comes in Little Packages

Skylar Grey knew she was badly fatigued and in desperate need to rest. She fell into the very same shop she had spent much of her time as little girl in with the three men she considered her fathers. The only men in her life she could trust with her life with no questions asked. Hopefully they were there…. Oh God let them still be there. But before she could call out any of their name she had collapsed into the doorway.

_Please let them be here._

All the men from the expendable team were exchange ding playful banter when a loud thud came from the front door of the tattoo shop that was their headquarters. They all turned toward to source of the sound their had ready at their guns. But the sight that greeted them was not an intruder but a small heap of a girl. Before any of then could move to check the body Yin's voice rang out.

"SKY!" was all Gunnar heard Yin say before He, Barney, and Tool rushed to the girls' side with a quickness I didn't think capable. Barney checks her pulse and tell Yin that she's still breathing but barely. I saw relief wash over his small features and as he cradles her in his arms. who the heck was this broad? I stood there watching Yin and Barney handle the girl with more care than I'd ever seen and thought capable for them. They had both carried the girl into the spare bed room in the back that no one was allowed to use. Tool stayed back and check outside the shop. Probably to see if she was being followed.

After a few moments they came back out of the back room to explain to us what's going on. Apparently she was Yin's niece and she lived in this city. It surprised me a little because Yin looked a bit too young to have a niece, although none of new exactly what the others did outside of our group, not even our real names and if the other had families or not. He explained that she was orphaned because both her parents died in a car crash and that he was the only person listed as her immediate family although he was only a family friend. Barney explained that he adopted her after meeting her for the first time. Tool explained that he helped Barney raise her when she was younger. The way they talked and cared for her gave me the feeling that she was special to all three of them.

Once they had explained everything we all dispersed. The fatherly trio left to check on _"something important"_ as Barney had put it. Not one to really question them he just stayed but as a favor from them. They asked to borrow one of his spare shirts to change her into and of course he couldn't refuse. There was just something about helping out a woman that he couldn't turn down. Barney had walked back into the room Changed her and walked back out with the other two out the door.

Gunnar was sitting in a chair pondering just how he had gotten to be in this predicament. I was given the task of watching over sleeping beauty over there and was ordered not to let anyone disturb her and no one suspicious near the back room.

Apparently Everyone had plans and they had left me because as Yin put it "Your bigger." smart ass…

Well might as well make myself comfortable I though and sat back into a chair


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

I woke up in my old room and almost cried. They still kept his room as hers. I got up gingerly and felt my muscles protest against any movement but slowly and surely I walked around my old room. As I got closer to the door however, I could hear the tell tale sound of snoring so I peeked my head out of my door. I spotted a huge man sleeping on the couch looking very uncomfortable. It suddenly popped into my mind that he might have been the one who watched over me.

Sky tried to wake the sleeping giant by gently poking him in the arm but that only served to startle him. Disoriented and still groggy he picked her up by her sides and lifted her into the air. First shock coursed through her because not only did he pick her up like a rag doll but seemed like he had no problem keeping her suspended in air. About a few seconds after that her instincts kicked in. You don't startle a wild animal because it might just fight back. And thats how she reacted… and her brain went into fight or flight mode.

She was so small and light! it's was a little scary how light she was, almost made me think I might break her by just picking her up. "Well at least now your awake." I almost didn't get to finish my sentence before her foot made contact with my face. She was real quick too because not even a split second after wards she pushed herself away from me using both feet. Unfortunately I lost my footing and came tumbling to the ground and still had her in my arms. Afraid that the fall would hurt her I pulled her closer shielding as I fell on my back. I could feel her hitting me on the chest with balled fists. _Man… I back is killing me._ It was a good thing Yin came in just in time.

"Sky! That is no way to thank the man who guarded you all night." He had watched the whole encounter from the door frame and was surprised at how fast she had reacted. It had always been easy to get her adrenaline pumping and thats what was always scary and judging from the way she reacted. He knew the reason as to why she reacts the way she does and didn't blame her. He decided to soften his tone. "I'm glad you're safe." he smiled and opened his arms for an embrace.

"Baba!" my mood suddenly lifted when I saw a familiar face and next thing I know I was jumping into uncles arms and embracing him tightly. I then I realized I had just attacked the man who so graciously watched over me last night. I helped him up and began ranting… and apologizing profusely "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that I was just surprised and I'M SO SORRY!" I felt my Baba pulled me to his side told me to introduce myself. "I'm Skylar, Sky for short. Thank you so much for staying at the door and I'm very sorry for what just happened I didn't mean to hurt you." I bow and rise back up to see him chuckling.

"Nice to meet you too and don't worry about me I was just taken my surprise for a moment. The name is Gunnar Jensen but just call me Gunnar." I smile at the blushing young thing next to Yin. She was almost as tall as Yin but was just shy 1 or 2 inches. She was a petite thing and her feminine figure looked very out of of place in the burly tattoo shop and especially next to his daunting stature. Her long wavy dark brown hair looked disheveled in the most adorable way making her look almost like a doll but the way she handled herself suggested that she could get herself out of sticky situations on her own. She could be no more than at the very most 27 or 28 and judging by her body she was in her top physical form. She looked very docile next to yin compared to just a moment ago, and it was humorous how her demeanor changed drastically when Yin called her out.

He was huge! he made her feel like a elf when he stood up to his full height. His arms were long and muscular and his shoulders and chest were broad. the feel of his muscles under his shirt she she pinned him down were warm and hard even through his shirt and his smile was just dangerous and absolutely disarming. That easy smile he has was just so warm and he seemed like the guy who could protect you. I felt myself warm as I smiled back but was suddenly interrupted by uncle yin nudging me when I suddenly noticed Barney come in with a plastic bag of what seemed like groceries. "Daddy!" I jumped onto him, making him drop the bags. He chuckled as I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Whoa kid, you can't jump me like that anymore." he chuckled again.

"Yeah kid you don't want what happened to me happen to him." Gunnar pipes in. Barney looked to me and Yin shakes his head. "Why what happened?" Barney asked concerned. She turned to him and explained what happened and he laughed.

"You? You of all people knock ole' giant over here on his ass? gotta give you credit it took your uncle Yin here some effort to do that." she laughed and her laugh sounded adorable as hell.

Then like lightning she was next to me in a flash and placed her small hand on my wrist and tugged at it making me bend down slightly to get to eye level with her. She still however had to tip-toe look me in the eye. Her face had gone serious and I was astonished by how deep her dark eyes seem to go. What was she doing? I could feel her soft hands on my face and her eyes searching.

She finally said,"Well you don't seem to be hurt. Are you really okay?" she asked.

"Um yeah. like I said I was just a bit surprised." I smile reassuringly and received a smile from her.

Them as if finally realizing just how close we were to each other she finally let go with a deep blush.

Then as if on cue Toll speaks up behind Barney and surprises us. "Still doing things without realizing it huh princess?" he laughs and Barney step aside to get out of Sky's way as she run up to Tool and hugs him tight

"Dad!"

She turned around to face the other men and her hand behind her back in the cutest fucking manner and cocked her head to the side slightly and said "Why don't I make something to eat?" Sky took the back of groceries from Barney and continued, "This is what this is for right?" Barney gave a nod.

"I tried to remember all of your favorites." She beamed up at him as he patted her head.

Before she went to the kitchen she pulled Barney aside to talk to him. "You must be wondering why I'm back here and why I pretty much passed out at the door step." she said chewing her bottom lips and looked up to see Barney listening to her. "Look you don't have to worry I just had a 'job' in the area and it didn't go as smoothly as I wanted." His face turned to worry. "I finished it don't worry I was just really exhausted and I hadn't sleep for days. Some one found out my relation to all of you and I was worried something happened to the three of you."

"Darlin' you know we could handle ourself just fine." he said softly pulling her into a hug and patted her head.

"I know daddy," she smile as she faced up to look him in the eye. "I just wanted to make sure. Don't worry though it's all done and over with so I'm just glad you're all safe." she buried her face into his chest and hugged him tight. "I missed all of you."

He gave her a huge smile. "Okay… just don't make us worry again okay?" she nodded and hugged him once more before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

FF

A few moments later a delicious smell wafted through the shop.

Gunnar turned towards the fatherly trio. "okay how come none of us ever met her?"

Barney started. "well she was gone for a while doing something important. We still kept in touch though."

"A kind of training you could put it. Afterwards she needed to go off on her own to find herself…" yin pointed out.

"and tie up some loose ends in a matter of speaking." Tool finished with a huff of cigaret smoke out the window.

Sky emerged from the kitchen and called the boys in. The older gentlemen followed her to the dinning room to the most mouth watering sight they've seen in a very long time if not ever.

On the large table was a plethora of breakfast foods. There was a basket of croissants, muffins, biscuits, bagels, and even madeliene ; a stack of toast, pancakes, waffles, and hash browns; and heaping platters of eggs, bacon, and sausages. She had even cut up fruit, made eggs benedict and poached eggs. a few pitchers were out filled with what looked like various juices, milk and tea and a pot of coffee stood ready at the coffee maker. Sky Stood slightly to the side of the table scratching her head why a small smile on her lips.

"I think I made a bit too much. I think I got too into cooking that I forgot there was only four of you." She turned around walked to the cupboard going on her tip toes to try to reach the plates.

Gunnar watched as she struggled to reach the top shelf for plates. He turned to see Barney and Tool trying to hold in their laughter while Yin was just shaking his head. Gunnar begin the gentleman that he was… when he wanted to be anyway…. walked behind Sky and reached for the plates above her reach. he them brought lowered them to her out stretched hands making their arms brush together.

Gunnar's closeness for some reason brought Sky's senses on high alert. She could feel his chiseled abs against her back and the hard muscles on his arms that were pressed against her own.

"You wanted these right?" he said snapping Sky out of her daze. she nodded and took the plates in her hand but noticed that he had yet to let go of them.

Oh man was he in trouble. Gunnar couldn't seem to break away from the young woman. Her light and sweet feminine scent invaded his thoughts and he felt her tiny frame against his own dominant one. How could a girl so tiny hold so much pull? A gentle nudge from Sky brought him out of his thoughts as he realized that she was using her head to nudge his chest (She was about 2-3 inches shorter than Yin so Gunnar is DEFINITELY a foot taller that her).

"Oops sorry." he finally let go of the pates and stepped back from the tiny girl. He turned to find that the three other men were staring at him almost at once noticed the fatherly protectiveness of there looks.

The men proceeded to stuff see who could pile more stuff on their plates but Gunnar seemed to realize that She hadn't even grabbed a plate for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked.

"I'm not very hungry right now. I've never been one to eat breakfast anyway. I'll just have my tea." she said. He shrugged and started eating surprised to taste just how good her cooking was. "Oh!" she said suddenly as if just realizing. "Daddy…." Barney's head automatically came up. "could one of you give me a ride I need to go and get changed before anyone can see me like this." she blushes something close to a tomato red. Right as she goes silent it's almost as if the four men didn't realized she was only covered by one of Gunnars' shirt.

"I'll drive you. I took my truck here anyway so…" the three other men glare at him while Sky looked utterly confused and flattered at the same time. For some unknown reason Gunnar couldn't pass up the chance to get to spend the time with her.

"Uh sure that would be really sweet Gunnar…. Thank you!" she tilts her head to the side and smiles at him in a cute manner.

"Well I'm sure that the others will get here soon. Thankfully you made so much." Tool said from his seat. he grinned "You always knew a way into a man heart…through his stomach!" he laughed.

This made sky blush and take a quick look at Gunnar before quickly getting up to get herself more tea. _Oh boy… I hope dad is right._


End file.
